As you like it !
by Billy Blue
Summary: Prenons Hermione Granger et faisons-en une sang-pur. Qu'est-ce qu'on obtient concernant sa relation avec un certain Drago Malefoy ? Y a t-il pour autant un terrain d'entente possible entre la lionne et le serpent ?


**As you like it**

_Résumé : Prenons Hermione Granger et faisons-en une sang-pur. Qu'est-ce qu'on obtient concernant sa relation avec un certain Drago Malefoy ? Y a t-il pour autant un terrain d'entente possible entre la lionne et le serpent ? Réécriture de l'histoire entre les deux personnages trop opposés pour leur bien._

**Quelques explications**

_J'ai appris récemment que l'un des couple les plus 'worshipé' de l'histoire d'Harry Potter était le Hermione/Drago. 'Draymione', pour les intimes. Et quelle ne fut pas ma surprise ! Pour moi, c'est très certainement le couple le plus improbable, pour ne pas dire impossible ! Vous voyez vraiment, vous, Drago Malefoy, accepter de parler gentiment à une « Sang-de-bourbe » ? PIRE ! La toucher? Même s'il devient plus mature au fil de l'histoire et Hermione plus belle, cette haine du sang-de-bourbe, ce dégout est bien trop profondément ancré pour être oublié. J'veux dire, même si c'était les deux seul derniers survivants sur terre, je suis sûre que Drago n'oserait même pas la toucher. Comment ça, j'exagère ?!_

_M'enfin, passons. Je me suis inscrite et j'ai décidé de repenser le couple. Bon d'accord, faut dire que physiquement, c'est une jolie paire. Mais à mes yeux, pour la rendre possible, il faut que le sang d'Hermione soit pure._

_Et vous savez quoi ? Même avec ça, ça me paraît difficile de les caser ensemble vu leur différent « clan », mais je relève le défi !_

_**Concernant le déroulement de l'histoire. Je pense la diviser en trois parties : la première, concernant les premières années sera assez courtes -trois ou quatre chapitre au maximum, je pense. Rien n'est encore décidé, donnez vos avis, c'est comme il vous plaira.**_

_Et oui, comme il vous plaira, car il s'agit de ma première fiction et … je n'ai jamais lu du « Draymione » -et non, je n'ai même pas honte- alors je ne connais pas les attentes des lecteurs ^^_

_Rated M pour me laisser plus de liberté et de marge !_

* * *

**Première Partie**

_Chapitre 1 : Je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy_

-Tu t'exprimes bien clairement ma chérie, d'accord ? "Chemin de Traverse", dit la femme en détachant bien les mots à sa fille de onze ans.

La petite leva les yeux au ciel d'un air exaspéré et soupira un léger « oui, maman, je sais... ». Elle quitta l'étreinte de sa mère qui avait entouré un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules et alla se placer dans l'antre de la cheminée comme son oncle l'avait fait quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle jeta un bref coup d'oeil à l'intérieur, la pierre grisaille qui constituait l'intérieur de la cheminée était naturellement d'un aspect plus vieux que celle presque blanche des murs du manoir Granger, et la jeune Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu d'aussi près. Elle fit demi-tour pour faire face à ses parents qui l'observaient avec une fierté mêlée d'une certaine crainte. La jeune fille le cachait plutôt bien mais elle était elle-même appréhensive: c'était la première fois qu'elle allait se retrouver dans un endroit grouillant de sorciers, elle qui n'était habituée qu'à quelques dîners chez des amis de ses parents. Son père lui tendit un petit vase de porcelaine contenant une sorte de poussière inodore avec un sourire encourageant. Hermione lui répondit par sourire peu convaincant et prit une grande poignée de poudre de cheminette en regardant alternativement ses deux parents comme pour trouver dans leur regard quelques réconforts. Elle resta immobile un instant en se balançant nerveusement d'un pied sur l'autre, la poudre toujours fermement dans sa main.

« Chemin de Traverse ! » énonça t-elle d'une voix claire et portante, comme si la force de sa voix pouvait éloigner la peur.

En l'espace d'une seconde, tout s'embrasa autour d'elle et elle ferma immédiatement les paupières, laissant un noir total que sa mémoire tenta de combler en lui renvoyant les dernières images que ses yeux étaient parvenu à saisir : ses parents, le grand canapé de couleur nacre derrière eux accompagné de la petite table basse en bois de chêne, les portraits aux cadres d'or sur les mur ainsi que l'immense lustre au milieu de la pièce. Et c'était tout.

- Bravo ma petite, tu as réussi !

Hermione ouvrit immédiatement les yeux en reconnaissant la voix de son oncle. Elle sortit de la cheminée inconnue où elle avait été amenée et haussa ensuite les épaules d'un air faussement modeste.

-Ce n'était pas bien compliqué, oncle John, répondit-elle en essayant de discipliner sa touffe brune en passant la main dedans, bien que c'était peine perdue.

Son oncle pointa la baguette sur elle pour nettoyer la poussière encore imprégnée sur la robe de sorcière de la jeune fille qui analysait les lieux du regard. C'était un endroit accueillant et chaleureux au plancher marron foncé et luisant. Il comportait de nombreux chandeliers flottants dans les airs qui n'apportaient pourtant rien à la clarté de la pièce vu que la baie vitrée était immense et donnait sur une rue où les gens se pressaient, papotaient et où les enfants prenaient le temps de s'émerveiller devant le magasin d'accessoire de Quidditch d'en face. Elle tourna la tête pour apercevoir de nombreuses cages et perchoirs d'hiboux, certaines suspendues au mur, d'autres flottant au même titre que les chandeliers au centre de la pièce.

- Nous sommes donc au Royaume du hiboux, remarqua Hermione tandis que ses parents arrivaient de la cheminée l'un après l'autre et retiraient tour à tour la poussière le leurs vêtements.

-Les garçons, vous nous retrouvez chez Fleury et Bott ? J'emmène Hermione chez Ollivander, proposa Jean en attrapant le bras de sa fille pour marcher avec elle et sortir du magasin.

La jeune fille regardait autour d'elle de manière si fébrile qu'elle frôla plusieurs fois le tortis-colis. Elle suivit machinalement sa mère qui saluait parfois des sorciers qu'Hermione ne connaissait que de nom, les yeux écarquillés comme si elle essayait de capter l'endroit dans toute sa totalité : l'agitation, les étals et les magasins dont l'architecture faisait penser à un Londres du 18eme siècle qui serait resté intacte. La jeune fille était littéralement émerveillée tandis que la voix de sa mère semblait lui parvenir de très loin.

-Hermione ! As-tu au moins retenu ce que je viens de te dire ?

La petite secoua un peu la tête en affichant un visage faussement exaspéré.

- Tu as dit que tu m'avais ouvert un compte à Gringotts depuis ma naissance mais que tu ne comptais pas l'utiliser pour m'acheter mes fournitures, maman. Ce n'est pas parce que je regarde ailleurs que je ne suis pas attentive. J'aurais juste préféré passer chez Fleury et Bott avant d'acheter ma baguette, mais tant pis. »

La femme observa sa fille avec fierté, Hermione avait une soif de connaissance extraordinaire. Tout d'abord, elle avait lu une grande partie des livres de leur bibliothèque au manoir et semblait en plus de ça en redemander ! Probablement serait-elle envoyée à Serdaigle ?

« Jean Granger, ça alors ! » s'exclama une voix cristalline avec un accent bien appuyé et caractéristique de la noblesse.

L'attention d'Hermione fut alors portée vers cette grande femme blonde au port altier. Les traits fins et les yeux clairs, elle avait un visage d'une beauté glaciale dont nez légèrement retroussé donnait un air méprisant -et sans doute involontaire- ainsi qu'une allure hautement antipathique.

-Tiens, bonjour Narcissa.

Narcissa Malefoy, donc. Hermione avait déjà entendu ce nom, mais elle n'était jamais allée dîner chez cette famille. Sa mère ne devait pas être si proche d'elle que ça. Le regard d'Hermione fit quelques aller-retours entre les deux femmes. Narcissa était aussi grande et blonde que sa mère était petite et brune, mais les deux avaient un charme qui leur était bien propre.

-Alors, comment vas-tu ? C'est ta fille n'est-ce pas ? demanda Narcissa avec un sourire condescendant qui déplut légèrement à la jeune fille, ce que l'on pouvait deviner à travers le sourire forcé qu'elle essayait de lui retourner.

-Bonjour Madame, je m'appelle Hermione, dit-elle tout de même poliment.

La dame hocha poliment la tête et reporta son attention sur sa mère avant d'entamer une discussion que Hermione ne jugea même pas nécessaire de suivre, profitant pour regarder les alentours. Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent alors sur la pancarte où trônait l'inscription en lettres d'or « Olivander », située juste au dessus de la vitrine à leur droite.

- Je vais voir les baguettes, maman.

- Tu tombes bien, Drago est en train de choisir la sienne, l'informa Narcissa.

Hermione se retint de justesse de lui répondre que c'était plutôt la baguette qui choisirait le dénommé Drago, qu'elle devina comme étant le fils de la jeune femme. Elle poussa la porte cochère et entra dans la boutique à l'intérieur simple et un peu vieilli. Un peu plus loin se tenait un jeune homme qui lui tournait le dos, laissant juste voir de sa tête une chevelure blonde platine et impeccablement coiffé. Il se tenait droit, le coude négligemment appuyé sur le comptoir en face de lui, semblant attendre.

Même si le tintement de la clochette à l'ouverture aurait dû avertir le garçon de la présence d'Hermione, celui-ci ne se retourna pas. Elle marcha vers lui, se postant à sa droite tout en claironnant un « Salut ! » avec un ton dégoulinant de courtoisie pour lui faire prendre conscience de son impolitesse. Celui-ci daigna alors tourner la tête vers elle puis l'inclina brièvement en guise de réponse. Hermione en profita pour l'analyser du regard tout en gardant une certaine discrétion. Il avait le teint très pâle et ses yeux gris acier, qu'il avait plissé en plantant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille, lui donnaient un regard à la fois vif et distant. Il avait le nez droit et les lèvres pleines. Ses traits étaient beaux et fins, sans pour autant être similaires à ceux de sa mère, bien au contraire. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui empêchait leur lien de parenté de paraître frappant.

-Qui es-tu ? demanda t-il d'une voix où perçait une nonchalance proprement aristocratique.

-Ne devrais-tu pas te présenter d'abord avant de poser la question ? répondit Hermione en se donnant un air important, c'est la moindre des choses.

Hermione connaissait très bien le nom du garçon mais son absence de manière l'avait déjà suffisamment irritée pour qu'elle accepte de faire davantage d'efforts. Il la détailla alors du regard avec plus d'effronterie qu'elle ne l'avait fait précédemment, remontant rapidement son regard clair des pieds jusqu'à sa tête sur laquelle il s'attarda un temps. La jeune fille portait une robe de sorcier noire et bien taillée, sans l'ombre d'un doute de première classe, tout comme la sienne. Elle avait la bouche fine et un petit nez surmonté de deux grands yeux chocolats. Son visage était encadré par une crinière brune qu'elle semblait n'avoir pas coiffée, ce qui le fit esquisser sourire moqueur. En outre, il la jugeait plutôt mignonne. Oui, c'était le mot : mignonne.

-Je m'appelle Malefoy, Drago Malefoy, dit-il avec un air supérieur comme si ce nom devait être connu par toute la communauté magique, et probablement était-ce le cas.

« Malefoy, Drago Malefoy » Comme il était pompeux ! Comme il était agaçant ! Hermione retint de justesse un soupir exaspéré et répondit avec mauvaise foi, les lèvres retroussées en un pli amer :

-Enchantée, je suis Hermione Granger.

Le regard gris du jeune garçon sembla s'allumer et il se mit à la considérer différemment.

-Je connais ton père, il travaille au ministère, au département de la justice magique, n'est-ce pas ? éluda t-il en haussant un sourcil connaisseur.

-C'est bien ça...

Il décida alors de lui tendre la main avec un sourire moins détestable cette fois.

-Enchanté.

Elle serra sa main à contre-coeur et profita de l'intervention de Mr Ollivander pour la relâcher aussitôt. C'était un homme dont les rides et la chevelure blanche témoignaient d'un âge élevé. L'air enjoué et le regard pétillant qu'il affichait avaient au moins le bénéfice de le faire paraître plus jeune.

-Tenez monsieur Malefoy, essayez celle-ci, dit-il en présentant précautionneusement une baguette à Drago, bois de vigne, nerf de coeur de dragon, 26 centimètre.

Malefoy jeta un coup d'oeil méfiant à la baguette puis la prit dans sa main. Hermione le regarda faire, soudainement prise d'intérêt, attendant curieusement ce qui allait se passer. Le blond jeta un coup d'oeil en biais à Hermione puis donna un léger coup de baguette dans le vide. Aussitôt, trois étagère derrière le vendeur s'effondrèrent brusquement avec un si grand fracas que la jeune fille fit un bond en arrière. Les étagère s'était entrechoquées et deux d'entre elles s'étaient même brisées, laissant un chaos totale de bois et de baguettes qui s'amoncelaient dans un désordre parfait derrière le vendeur. Même celui-ci semblait en être stupéfait.

-Je commence à perdre patience ! Grogna Drago.

C'était la seule baguette qui avait fait autant de dégâts. Les autres s'étaient contentées de casser quelques objet et il avait fallu que cette Granger se pointe pour qu'il mette tout sens dessus dessous, ce qui le faisait bouillonner de rage. Remise du choc, Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et écrasa discrètement la main contre sa bouche pour étouffer un gloussement que Malefoy entendit . Il lui jeta un regard noir et posa -ou plutôt lança- la baguette sur le comptoir tandis que le vieil homme, se recomposant un visage optimiste et enjoué disparaissait à nouveau derrière les étagères en disant : « Je suis certain d'avoir trouvé ! » même si pour les deux enfants, ça ne semblait pas du tout évident.

-C'est la deuxième fois qu'il dit ça ! siffla Drago, franchement irrité.

Hermione se dit qu'il devait avoir essayé pas mal de baguettes déjà, et un détail auquel elle n'avait pas prêté attention à l'origine lui revint en tête: le ton de Narcissa Malefoy avait paru ennuyé quand elle avait dit que son fils « choisissait » sa baguette. Elle haussa les épaules et retira la main de sa bouche, ne parvenant pas à s'arrêter de sourire. Drago secoua un peu la tête avec exaspération même si, dans le fond- et il ne l'admettrait certainement pas-, il était lui-même un peu amusé. Amusé et agacé. Partagé entre l'envie de réprimander Hermione et de rire avec elle. Il faut dire que Drago avait au fond de lui un vilain plaisir à détruire des choses tout en sachant qu'il n'y aurait aucune conséquence négative pour lui, vu que ce n'était pas sa faute. Ollivander revient après quelques minutes, l'air plus enjoué que jamais.

-Voilà jeune homme, Aubépine, crin de licorne, 30 cm.

-J'espère que ça sera la bonne, grommela Drago d'un ton peu amène en tendant la main.

A l'instant même où ses doigts touchèrent le bois de la baguette, quelque chose d'étrange se produisit sous le regard intéressé de la jeune fille. Une lueur argentée apparut sur le bout de la baguette de Drago et légère bourrasque se fit sentir tout autour, un souffle frais et envoutant qui effleura le visage d'Hermione avec douceur et souleva un peu ses cheveux. « Oh ! » dit-elle surprise, le visage fasciné. Drago tourna alors la tête vers elle avec un air suffisant, satisfait de son enthousiasme face à ce qui venait de se produire.

-C'est parfait ! conclue le vendeur, vraiment parfait !

-À toi Granger, dit Malefoy avec un air de défi.

Il se décala sur le côté pour lui céder la place. Elle répondit par un haussement de sourcil impérieux, redressant l'épine dorsale et se plaça face au vendeur qui lui adressa un sourire cordial :

-Ah, miss Hermione Granger, c'est ça ? Je m'occupe de vous tout de suite.

La jeune fille sentit les battements de son coeur s'accélérer un peu sous l'effet du stress, bien qu'elle essayait de le cacher. Ollivander disparut contourna les morceau de bois et disparut derrière. Hermione alors posa les mains sur le comptoir, se les tortillant un peu nerveusement sous le regard amusé de Malefoy, qui attendait le moment propice pour lancer une réplique cinglante. Le vendeur revint finalement avec une baguette qu'il tendit à Hermione.

-Voilà, dit-il, bois de frêne, plume d'hippogriffe, 29 cm.

Consciente des dégâts que pouvaient faire une baguette dans les mains de la mauvais sorcière, elle donna un accoue très léger et gracieux pour éviter une autre catastrophe. Et pourtant, un bruit de verre cassé provenant de derrière l'amoncellement de bois -que le vendeur n'avait pas encore pris la peine de nettoyer- retentit aussitôt, ce qui la fit sursauter. Malefoy ricana ouvertement et croisa les bras, content d'enfin pouvoir se moquer.

-Ça ne va pas ! remarqua le vendeur en prenant son propre menton entre ses doigts tandis qu'il réfléchissait sur ce qu'il devait faire, observant Hermione d'un air absent.

La jeune fille lui rendit la baguette en marmonnant des excuses, un peu confuse et gênée pour la chose qu'elle venait de briser, même si elle ignorait de quoi il s'agissait. Ollivander fit un geste évasif de la main pour signifier qu'il s'en moquait éperdument et s'éloigna, l'air toujours pensif. Au bout de quelques pas, il s'immobilisa soudainement.

-Peut-être que … marmonna t-il comme s'il venait d'avoir une idée.

Hermione tendit l'oreille, se redressant légèrement sur la pointe des pieds, avide de savoir ce que l'homme avait en tête. Il revint alors sur ses pas, le visage concentré, et prit la baguette que Drago avait précédemment posé sur le comptoir pour la tendre à Hermione.

-Peut-être celle-ci ? 26 cm bois de vigne, nerf de coeur de dragon, répéta t-il bien que ce ne fut pas nécessaire pour Hermione qui avait déjà parfaitement retenu la première fois.

Drago fronça un peu les sourcils, ne comprenant pas pourquoi le vendeur donnait à Hermione une baguette qui n'avait pas voulu de lui, surtout quand on savait que c'était celle qui avec laquelle il avait fait le plus de dégâts Il sourit intérieurement en songeant que ce qui se produirait allait certainement être d'un comique renversant. Hermione, de son côté, ne cachait même plus sa nervosité. Ne voulant pas remettre en doute les compétences du vendeur par politesse, elle déglutit avec difficulté et tendit une main légèrement tremblante vers la baguette qu'elle prit avec le plus de délicatesse possible. Une sensation étrange s'empara alors d'elle, comme si elle venait d'inspirer une grande bouffée d'air chaud qui s'insinua dans tout son corps tandis que sa baguette produisait une lueur dorée. Comme si la magie elle-même venait de se manifester ! C'était tout bonnement fantastique !

-Merveilleux, Hermione ! s'exclama derrière elle la voix joyeuse et fière de sa mère, qu'elle n'avait même pas entendu entrer.

-C'était … rapide, commenta à ses côtés Narcissa avec surprise, ce qui confirma les précédents doutes d'Hermione.

Drago regardait la petite Granger avec une stupéfaction et un agacement qu'il n'avait même pas pris la peine de masquer. Tout d'abord, comment se faisait-il que cette fille venait de trouver baguette à sa main en l'espace de dix minutes alors que pour lui, il en avait fallu vingt de plus ? Et pourquoi la baguette qui l'avait si promptement rejeté lui avait préféré Hermione ? Cela relevait du grand n'importe quoi !

Narcissa paya le vendeur en le remerciant à contre-coeur, l'ennui dans sa voix étant maintenant parfaitement perceptible aux oreilles d'Hermione, puis Jean paya à son tour en échangeant quelques politesse avec lui.

-Nous allons enfin pouvoir aller chez Fleury et Bott, ma chérie, tu dois être contente !

Hermione acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

-Pour ma part, je vais retrouver mon mari chez Masame Guippure, informa Narcissa passant un bras autour des épaules de son fils tandis qu'ils les dépassaient pour se diriger vers la sortie, on se voit plus tard.

-Salut Drago ! dit Hermione en lui faisant un signe de main.

Il répondit par un hochement de tête dédaigneux. Son air naturellement narquois semblait avoir cédé la place à un visage plus distant et son regard gris était si glacial qu'elle en fut intimidée. C'était quoi, son problème ? Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis suivit sa mère vers la sortie pour aller chez la célèbre boutique de Fleury et Bott. En poussant la porte, une délicieuse odeur de parchemin frais parvint au narines d'Hermione qui eut l'impression immédiate d'avoir mis les pieds au paradis : des étagères de bois à n'en plus compter, chargée de livres, s'étendaient en masse sous une lumière vive et une atmosphère chaleureuse. Il y avait pas mal de monde dans la boutique mais Hermione n'avait pas l'air de le remarquer, en fait, elle ne savait même plus où donner de la tête !

Ses parents étaient déjà passé quelques jours plus tôt pour lui acheter ses livres et ustensiles scolaires, mais non seulement elle en avait déjà lu plus de la moitié, mais en plus sa soif de connaissance était loin d'être rassasiée.

Elle se détacha de sa mère et parcourut les rayons sans but précis, un peu comme si elle était devant un immense buffet chargé de nombreux plats délicieux qu'elle voulait tous gouter. Sa mère avait promis de lui acheter quatre livres mais pas plus -leur bibliothèque était déjà assez conséquente comme ça ! Elle s'arrêta sur un livre qu'elle feuilleta pendant un long moment :_ Frère de sang, ma vie chez les vampires_, d'Eldred Worpel, il avait l'air passionnant! Elle le prit en main et continua ses recherches avec avidité. Les minutes s'écoulaient sans qu'elle en ait conscience et vu comment elle s'attardait sur les livres, Jean jugea qu'elle pouvait très bien aller chercher son mari et son beau-frère qui étaient censés les retrouver là. Elle quitta la librairie, laissant sa fille se plonger dans l'univers merveilleux de la connaissance.

Hermione était si profondément absorbée dans l'ouvrage_ Maléfice de base pour sorciers pressés et contrariés_ d'Alfred Bulberry qu'elle ne remarqua même pas Drago Malefoy entrer dans la boutique. Celui-ci, en revanche, l'avait parfaitement vu et décida d'abord de l'ignorer aussi. Il se dirigea vers la partie réservée aux premiers années à Poudlard, liste en main, et choisit avec précaution les livres dont il avait besoin en jetant de temps à autres de discrets coups d'oeil à Granger. Prenant son temps, il alla ensuite payer ses livres et en tournant les talons pour partir rejoindre son père dehors, il remarqua que la jeune fille n'avait toujours pas levé les yeux de son bouquin, ce qu'il avait secrètement espéré. Elle le faisait exprès ou quoi ?! Tant pis, il décida d'aller chercher lui-même ce dont il avait besoin. Il se dirigea vers elle pour et se posta juste devant, ses livres en main, la dévisageant froidement. La jeune fille remarqua alors sa présence et interrompit sa lecture en levant la tête, affichant une franche surprise en l'apercevant là.

-Euh … ça va ? demanda t-elle, un peu gênée par son regard insistant.

Il resta un léger moment silencieux, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs.

-J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi cette stupide baguette t'a choisie, toi, déclara t-il enfin d'une voix trainante.

Le visage d'Hermione sembla s'éclairer. Alors c'était donc ça, son problème !

-Oh ! dit-elle en refermant son livre avant de le reposer sur l'étagère d'à côté.

Après quoi, elle se tourna de nouveau vers lui, le menton fièrement levé et le regard brillant de connaissances qu'elle s'apprêtait à partager. Drago la trouvait tout bonnement insupportable avec cet air là.

-Au vu de tes pauvres connaissances en matière de baguette, Malefoy, je me demande si tu as déjà ouvert un livre de magie, dit-elle d'un ton impérieux.

La mâchoire du jeune homme se contracta sous la colère.

-Tu veux qu'on le découvre ensemble ? la menaça t-il en plaçant sa main vers sa poche d'où dépassait sa baguette.

Hermione baissa le regard vers sa main puis le releva vers son visage en haussant un sourcil, nullement effrayée.

-Ce serait stupide, et aussi dangereux pour moi que pour toi, répliqua t-elle sèchement.

Ils se fusillèrent un instant du regard puis le visage d'Hermione s'adoucit un peu tandis qu'elle parlait.

-La baguette ne m'a pas choisie parce qu'elle m'a jugée supérieure à toi, elle m'a choisie parce que je lui correspond plus, voilà tout. Après, les critères précis de sélection des baguettes demeurent encore à ce jour un grand mystère. C'est écrit dans l'introduction du livre des sort et enchantement de cette année ! dit-elle comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus évidente au monde.

Même si elle était de loin la personne la plus exaspérante que Drago ait jamais rencontré, son visage s'était un peu adouci aussi, comme s'il était rassuré par ses paroles. Pour illustrer ses précédents propos, Hermione plaisanta en pointant du doigt la poche de Drago :

-Qui sait ? Si le vendeur m'avait d'abord fait essayer cette baguette, j'aurais peut-être fait exploser l'arrière-boutique.

Drago ricana à ses paroles, tout en songeant que c'était bien dommage que ça ne se soit pas vraiment produit. Il hocha néanmoins la tête avec un sourire goguenard, sa façon à lui de montrer que l'explication d'Hermione lui convenait parfaitement. Celle-ci répondit à son sourire même si elle plutôt agacée par l'attitude arrogante du garçon. Ses grands airs l'embarrassaient aussi, elle ne savait pas quelle aptitude adopter avec lui. Mais si on mettait ça de côté, on pouvait dire qu'il était... gentil ?

-Tu t'es trouvé une nouvelle amie, Draco ? s'enquit une voix grave teintée d'amusement, avec un accent qui commençait à être familier à Hermione.

Les deux enfants se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de les aborder et la jeune fille constata avec stupeur qu'il s'agissait de la copie exacte et plus âgée de Draco : le même teint pâle, les mêmes yeux gris acier et les mêmes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc. Là, le lien de parenté sautait aux yeux. Hermione se redressa un peu de l'étagère sur laquelle elle s'était un peu adossée et répondit à la place du fils, qui semblait ne pas réussir à se décider concernant l' « amitié » dont le père parlait.

-Bonjour monsieur, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, dit-elle

-Lucius Malefoy, répondit-il simplement, le coin de sa lèvre se retroussant en un léger sourire.

Le même air supérieur et aristocratique, le même sourire, les mêmes manières...

-Je sais, répondit Hermione en allant serrer la main tendue avec réticence.

Malefoy père et fils affichèrent alors tous les deux le même visage suffisant à ses mots et Lucius lâcha la main d'Hermione.

-Nous aurons l'occasion de nous revoir très bientôt miss Granger, assura Lucius avant de se tourner vers son fils, tu en as fini avec tes livres, Draco ?

Le fils rassembla ses livres dans son bras et prit la liste des fournitures de sa poche pour y jeter un dernier coup d'oeil et s'assurer qu'il ne manquait rien. Hermione regarda aussi, certains livres de la liste avait été barrés : il devait déjà les posséder.

-Oui père.

Hermione se balança d'un pied sur l'autre, un peu gênée. C'était étrange de voir un garçon aussi formel avec son père. La froideur qui se dégageait de Lucius avait quelque chose d'inquiétant si bien que même Narcissa aurait semblée affectueuse à côté de lui.

-Alors il est temps pour nous de partir. Passez une bonne journée, jeune fille, déclara Lucius avant de se retirer.

-Vous de même, monsieur Malefoy.

Drago resta un instant pour jauger Hermione du regard, l'air narquois, puis lança d'une voix trainante:

-On se verra à l'école, Granger.

Elle hocha simplement la tête, mal à l'aise, et Drago lui lança un dernier sourire moqueur avant de quitter la boutique à son tour. La famille Malfoy était de loin les gens les plus intimidants qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré. Le père surtout. Hermione poussa un long soupir de soulagement en voyant ses parents et son oncle entrer dans la boutique quelques secondes après.

-Encore avec les livres, ma puce ?

-On ne te dérange pas trop, j'espère ? plaisanta son oncle.

Hermione répondit en essayant de ne pas trop paraître exaspérée et il fut convenu qu'ils aillent tous prendre une glace chez Florent Fortarôme après l'achat des livres de la petite. Hermione avait ainsi choisi : _Sortilège à l'usage des ensorcelés, Philosophie du matérialiste: pourquoi les moldus préfèrent ne rien savoir, Anthropologie des enchantements au XVII siècle_ et _Frère de sang, ma vie chez les vampires_. Mais si ça n'avait tenu qu'à elle, elle en aurait certainement pris une douzaine de plus. En sortant de la boutique, elle fut malencontreusement bousculée par un rouquin d'environ son âge.

-'Scuse, marmonna t-il sans prendre la peine de la regarder.

Décidément, c'était la journée où tous les sorciers rustres avaient décidé de faire leur course!

* * *

_Fin du chapitre._

_Des avis ?_


End file.
